Was Alkohol alles bewirken kann
by Flauschy
Summary: Alkohol ist gut. Dieser Meinung war Zorro schon immer. Doch nicht mal er hätte erwartet, was er seiner Lieblingsflüssigkeit einmal alles zu verdanken haben würde. [ZoSan]


Hallöchen alle zusammen.

Vor einigen Monaten habe ich diese Story hier auf hochgeladen und jetzt kam mir die Idee, dass ich sie hier eigentlich auch uploaden könnte.

Viel dazu zu sagen gibt es nicht, ausser dass es meine erste Shonen-Ai-Fic war und auch meine erste Kussszene und jaa..

Viel Spass beim Lesen ;)

„Heute Abend wird gefeiert!", verkündete Ruffy lautstark und breit grinsend.

„Schon wieder? Weshalb denn?", fragte Nami, im Stillen schon die Kosten ausrechnend, die so ein Abend mit sich bringen würde.

Ihr Kapitän blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Na… einfach so halt. Braucht man denn zum Feiern einen Grund?" Nami klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn und murmelte: „Wieso habe ich das nicht kommen sehen?"

„Also ich finde die Idee super, weiß gar nicht, was du hast", meldete sich Zorro zu Wort, der bis vorhin noch geschlafen hatte. Doch dann war das Wort _feiern _gefallen und der Schwertkämpfer war schlagartig wach geworden. Feiern bedeutete Alkohol und Alkohol war gut. So was war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Viel besser, als die bescheuerten Spiele, die sich Ruffy immer ausdachte. Besonders wenn er befahl, dass alle mitspielen mussten. Da waren Saufabende doch viel lustiger. Naja, so lustig es halt sein konnte, mit Kapitän, Schütze und Arzt, die alle drei noch minderjährig waren und auch entsprechend wenig vertrugen und einem Koch, der zwar volljährig war, aber trotzdem nach ein paar Krügen schon sternhagelvoll war. Robin war nie betrunken und falls doch, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Die Einzige, mit der er sich so richtig volllaufen lassen konnte, war ausgerechnet Nami. Welche Ironie. Doch nichtsdestotrotz waren Partys bei der Strohhutbande immer sehr amüsant. Deshalb machte er sich gleich voller Elan daran, den Gummijungen in seiner Absicht zu unterstützen.

„Na gut, wir feiern. Aber nur, wenn ihr Chaoten mich allesamt den Rest des Tages in Ruhe lasst, klar?", schnaubte die Navigatorin. „Aber klar doch, Nami. Wir stören dich doch nie!", treuherzig blickte Ruffy sie an. Nami schnaubte nur ein weiteres Mal und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer, um noch ein wenig zu zeichnen, bevor es Essen gab. Auch Zorro setzte sich in Bewegung, allerdings Richtung Kombüse.

Dort stand Sanji bereits am Herd, um das Mittagessen zu kochen. Leise zog Zorro die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und setzte sich an den Tisch, wohl wissend, dass der Blonde ihn längst bemerkt hatte. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick zu den flinken Händen Sanjis wandern, deren routinierten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten. Schnell und geschickt führte die Rechte das scharfe Messer, es wirkte fast, als wäre das Werkzeug mit ihr verwachsen.

Gerade war Sanji mit dem Schneiden der Karotten fertig geworden und drehte sich zur Vorratskammer um. Kurz schweifte sein Blick über die Regale, bevor er vier Tomaten, ein paar Zwiebeln und eine Flasche Sake herausnahm. Die Flasche stellte er scheinbar nebenbei vor Zorro auf den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder seinen Zutaten zuwendete. Zorro betrachtete die Flasche lächelnd, bevor er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete und einen tiefen Schluck trank. Dann galt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder allein dem blonden Koch.

Schon vor einer Weile hatte er sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden, für Sanji nicht nur freundschaftliche, sondern eben auch andere Gefühle zu hegen. Er wusste nicht, wann es geschehen war, oder wieso, aber ändern konnte er es ja sowieso nicht – es war ja nicht so, dass er das nicht versucht hätte -, da nahm er es besser einfach wie ein Mann.

Doch wie jedes Mal, wenn er über Sanji nachdachte, flüsterte ihm auch jetzt eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zu, dass er ihn niemals haben könne, dass der Koch etwas Besseres verdient habe. Außerdem war Sanjis Verhalten Frauen gegenüber ja wohl deutlich genug, um Zorro zu zeigen, dass weder er, noch ein anderer Mann jemals eine Chance haben würde.

Der Grünhaarige seufzte lautlos und spielte mit dem Etikett seiner Flasche, bis ihn Sanjis Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Marimo? Gib mal den Anderen Bescheid, das Essen ist fertig."

„Hm", brummte der Angesprochene nur und erhob sich.

Das Wort _Essen _wirkte jedes Mal Wunder, egal in welchen Winkeln des Schiffes sich die einzelnen Mitglieder der Crew befanden, sobald es Essen gab, dauerte es keine halbe Minute, schon saßen alle am Tisch.

So war es auch heute, kaum hatte Sanji sich umgedreht, blickte er auch schon in erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Allen einen guten Appetit wünschend, füllte er der Reihe nach jeden Teller auf. Das war der Startschuss, der erbarmungslose Kampf ums Essen begann.

Ruffys linke Hand schlängelte sich quer über den gesamten Tisch und versuchte bei jedem Teller, etwas zu erhaschen, während seine Rechte mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Gegend sauste und jedem, der einen Sekundenbruchteil nicht wachsam war, den halben Tellerinhalt zu klauen.

Als seine schlängelnde Hand allerdings bei Zorros Teller angelangt war, schrie der Kapitän laut auf, ließ seinen Arm zurückschnellen und begann zu jammern: „Aua! AUA! MACH DAS RAAAUS! Machdasrausmachdasrausmachdasraus!" Der Grund dafür war Zorros Gabel, die sich nun nicht mehr dessen Besitz befand, sondern tief in Ruffys Fleisch steckte. Zufrieden stand der Grünhaarige auf, um sich eine neue Gabel und auch gleich noch eine Flasche seines heiß geliebten Sake zu holen – den Teller nahm er aber vorsichtshalber mit – und ignorierte das Geschrei seines Käpt'n einfach. Er hatte nämlich nicht vor, sein Essen mit jemandem zu teilen, oh nein, nicht heute.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Teller zu Beginn des Mittagessens hatte ihm nämlich gezeigt, dass der Smutje weißen Reis mit Seemonsterfleisch gekocht hatte. Verwundert, aber irgendwie mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch, hatte Zorro zu Sanji gesehen, der den Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach nur erwidert hatte, bevor sich sein Mund zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln geformt hatte und er mit dem Verteilen des Essens fortgefahren war. Verwirrt hatte der Vize begonnen zu essen, bereit, seine Portion zu verteidigen, wenn es nötig war – was es bestimmt sein würde.

„Marimo! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du kein Besteck demolieren sollst? Guck dir mal die Gabel an!" Sanji hatte ihm gegen das Schienbein getreten, zu Zorros Überraschung allerdings für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich sanft, und betrachtete ihn missbilligend.

Tatsächlich sah die Gabel, die von Chopper mehr oder weniger sorgfältig aus Ruffys Hand gezogen worden war, ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Vermutlich hatte er es mit der Kraft doch etwas übertrieben. „Sorry, Ruff", grinste er, der Gummijunge winkte nur ab und klaute schon wieder munter von allen möglichen Tellern. Zorro unterdrückte den Drang, sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu klatschen. Da gab es doch ein Wort, das so gar nicht zu seinem Kapitän passte…? Ach ja, genau, lernfähig.

Diese Bestätigung bekam er spätestens, als besagter Kapitän zum wiederholten Male von Lysops Reis naschte, obwohl er schon vorher Bekanntschaft mit dessen Tabascosoße gemacht hatte. Seine Reaktion folgte sogleich, als er mit hochrotem Gesicht gleich drei Gläser Wasser auf einmal herunterstürzte und beschloss, Lysops Mahlzeit in Ruhe zu lassen… Für die nächsten drei Minuten.

Zorro schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich wieder.

„Ey, Schwertfuchtler, du bist heute dran, mir beim Abwasch zu helfen!", verkündete Sanji, als alle fertig waren. Zorro grummelte etwas Unverständliches, doch sein Protest fiel nicht annähernd so heftig aus, wie früher.

Robin kicherte. „Er sollte es wirklich etwas unauffälliger angehen", flüsterte sie Nami belustigt zu. Diese hob nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

Doch die Archäologin lächelte nur. „Ich gehe etwas lesen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Tür und ließ eine immer noch verwirrte Nami zurück.

„Wieso spricht sie bloß immer in Rätseln?", seufzte die Navigatorin, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und scheuchte Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper aus der Kombüse, die schon irgendein Spiel anfangen wollte, welches, so wie sie Ruffy kannte, ganz bestimmt nicht für drinnen gedacht war.

Zorro jedoch schnappte sich ein Geschirrtuch und stellte sich an die Ablage. Als Sanji ihn nur misstrauisch ansah, seufzte er. „Na los, Gemüseschnippler, willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen?"

Der Blonde schnaubte nur und begann, der Sache immer noch nicht ganz trauend, die Teller zu schrubben. Es war wirklich seltsam, wie wenig sich Zorro in letzter Zeit beschwerte, wenn er von ihm verlangte, dass er abtrocknete. _Was Robin vorher nur gemeint haben könnte…?_

Beide schwiegen, so wie immer eigentlich. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Worte brachten nur Streit. Nein, das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war niemals unangenehm, sondern ihre Art, sich zu verständigen. Der Rest der Crew hatte das vermutlich nie ganz verstanden, außer Robin vielleicht. Doch jeder ihrer Freunde wusste, dass sie, trotz ihrer Rivalität, ebenfalls Freunde wahren, auf irgendeine groteske Art und Weise sogar beste Freunde, irgendwie. Natürlich hätte das keiner von ihnen zugegeben, aber sie vertrauten einander, hätten sich gegenseitig blindlings ihr Leben anvertraut. Ja, beste Freunde beschrieb es ziemlich treffend.

Doch Zorro wollte mehr als das. Er wollte mehr als nur Sanjis bester Freund sein. Doch da war immer die Stimme, die kleine, fiese Stimme, die ihm einredete, dass er niemals mehr für den Koch sein konnte. Dann machte sich in seiner Brust immer ein seltsames Gefühl bemerkbar. Es war kein gutes Gefühl, eher wie ein Stechen. So, als würde jemand mit einem glühenden Messer in sein Herz ritzen, langsam und qualvoll, nur darauf wartend, es irgendwann zu zerschneiden.

Dieses Gefühl war oft da, wenn Sanji die Frauen umwarb oder wenn sich die Stimme meldete. Anfangs tauchte es nur in diesen Momenten auf, doch mittlerweile hatte es seinen festen Platz, mal stärker, mal schwächer, aber fast immer war es anwesend. Nur in manchen Momenten verschwand es beispielsweise wenn sie kämpften. Dann waren sie sich nahe und in solchen Augenblicken verfluchte er Nami, noch mehr als sonst, denn sie musste die Kämpfe immer unterbrechen. Sie verstand nicht, dass sie diese Auseinandersetzungen mochten. Auch das war ihre Art, Zuneigung zu zeigen. Egal wie schön das Mädchen war, das Sanji anhimmelte, ließ Zorro eine blöde Bemerkung fallen, kehrte der Koch augenblicklich aus dem Herzchenmodus zurück und konterte. Andererseits unterbrach Zorro auch sofort sein Training, wenn Sanji wieder mal irgendeinen Kommentar à la zu-viele-Muskeln-zu-wenig-Gehirn von sich gab.

Und wenn einer von ihnen Nachtwache hatte, war es schon oft vorgekommen, dass der Andere ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Dann saßen sie Rücken an Rücken im Krähennest und teilten sich eine Flasche Wein. Manchmal sprachen sie. Aber nur ganz wenig, mehr wagte keiner von ihnen. Zu leicht hätte es wieder Streit gegeben und so gerne sie diesen auch mochten, diesen Frieden wollten sie beide nicht zerstören.

Ja, es war wirklich eine seltsame Beziehung.

Sanji reichte Zorro den letzten Teller. Sie waren schnell fertig geworden, zu schnell für Zorros Geschmack. Gern wäre er noch bisschen bei dem Koch geblieben, doch Robin hatte Recht. Er benahm sich viel zu auffällig. Also hängte er das Geschirrtuck wieder an den Haken und drehte sich um, als er Sanjis Stimme vernahm. „Ey, Marimo!"

„Hm?" Fragend blickte er zu Sanji, der hinter sich ins Regal griff, etwas hinausnahm und ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung zuwarf. Reflexartig fing der Schwertkämpfer es auf. Es war eine Flasche Sake.

„Guck nicht so beschränkt. Hast du dir verdient.", sagte der Koch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Zorro bedankte sich mit einem knappen Nicken. „Bin trainieren", brummte er und verschwand.

„4997…4998…4999…5000!" Keuchend ließ Zorro seine Hanteln sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß mit einem Handtuch ab. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, duschen zu gehen, verschob das dann allerdings auf den nächsten Morgen und entschloss sich stattdessen zu einem Nickerchen.

Immer noch etwas schwer atmend kletterte er die Leiter zum Krähennest herunter und setzte sich an die Reling. Alles war normal auf dem Schiff, Lysop saß auf der Reling, Ruffy auf dem Lammskopf und beide angelten. Chopper hatte sein Labor nach draußen verlegt und mischte gerade irgendwelche Chemikalien zusammen. Robin und Nami lagen nebeneinander auf ihren Liegestühlen, letztere trug einen wirklich verdammt knappen Bikini. Zorros Blick verdunkelte sich. Wenn sich die Mädels so auf dem Präsentierteller drapierten, war Sanji immer besonders schräg drauf.

Als hätte der Smutje bemerkt, dass Zorros Gedanken mit ihm zu tun hatten, schwang in diesem Moment die Kombüsentür auf und ein Herzchen versprühender Sanji schwebte heraus, in der linken Hand ein Tablett. „Meine Schönheiten, ich habe euch einen Drink gemacht. Extra für euch kreiert, er nennt sich 'Liebescocktail'. Hier ein Cocktail für Robinhäschen und natürlich auch einer für dich, Namischätzchen! Lasst es euch schmecken!", flötete er und explodierte fast vor Glück, als ihm beide Damen versicherten, wie toll es schmeckte.

Zorro schloss die Augen. Da war es wieder, das Stechen. Dass der Smutje nur so auf Weiber abfuhr…

Nami wusste das nur zu gut und nutzte es schamlos aus. Sanji hätte vermutlich alles für sie und Robin getan und die Navigatorin sorgte mit ihren freizügigen Outfits und ihren zuckersüßen Bitten fleißig dafür, dass sich das so schnell auch nicht änderte.

Der Schwertkämpfer selber ließ sich so gar nicht von Frauen beeindrucken. Natürlich war er schon oft von Mädels angebaggert worden, manchmal sahen ihm ganze Gruppen von pubertierenden Mädchen kichernd und tuschelnd hinterher, doch das war ihm relativ egal. Verliebt war er – bis jetzt – auch noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht in Kuina, so genau wusste er das nicht. Er vermutete, dass er damals einfach noch zu jung dafür gewesen war, klar hatte er gewusst, dass es eine spezielle Art von Zuneigung gab, die ein Mensch einem anderen Menschen gegenüber empfinden kann, etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausging, aber das alles schien unwirklich und es betraf ihn einfach nicht. Außerdem hatten sie in dem Dojo gar keine Zeit für so was, es wurde hart trainiert und er selber trainierte noch härter. Kuina war so etwas für Zorro gewesen, wie Sanji es nun war. Sie war seine ewige Rivalin und doch seine beste Freundin.

Vielleicht war er verliebt gewesen, vielleicht. Er wusste es nicht und genaugenommen spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr. Kuina war tot und sie würde es auch bleiben.

Zorro bemühte sich, gleichmäßig zu atmen und den Schlafenden zu mimen. Das Klirren von Eiswürfeln verriet ihm, dass der Smutje ihm ebenfalls ein Getränk hingestellte. Dem Scheppern zufolge, welches gleich darauf folgte, räumte er gerade Ruffy aus dem Weg, um auch Lysop und Chopper ihren Anteil zu bringen.

Zorro öffnete die Augen und nippte an dem Getränk. Es schmeckte köstlich. Natürlich tat es das, wie hätte es bei dem Meisterkoch auch anders sein können? Sogar einen Schuss Alkohol schmeckte der Grünhaarige heraus. Er grinste. _Der Kochlöffel kennt halt meinen Geschmack. _

In einem einzigen Zug leerte er den Rest des Glases, und schloss die Augen wieder, um sein geplantes Nickerchen zu halten.

Endlich war es Abend. Die ganze Crew saß oder lag auf den Planken der Lamb und jeder war bester Laune.

Chopper versuchte gerade, Ruffy zu helfen, der sich beim alkoholgesteuerten Versuch, sein Herumgezappel, welches er „tanzen" nannte, etwas aufzupeppen, heillos verknotet hatte.

Doch auch das kleine Rentier war bereits ziemlich beschwipst und sah auf einmal alles doppelt.

Er kicherte. „Ruffy… wieso bissndu sweimal da? Wie machssu das? Kannsu mir das auch beibringen?"

Sein Kichern wurde immer stärker, bis er einfach umkippte, direkt neben Lysop, welcher schon vor zehn Minuten den Lachflash seines Lebens bekommen hatte und sich seither nicht mehr beruhigt hatte, und schlief einfach ein.

Ruffy betrachtete ihn erst ratlos und robbte dann, soweit es möglich war, auf den Tisch mit dem Essen zu, wo er begann, alles in sich hineinzustopfen, das er in die Finger bekam, einschließlich Plastikteller, Besteck und Servietten.

Robin saß auf der Reling und benahm sich eigentlich wie immer, nur ihr Lächeln war ziemlich selig geworden und ließ darauf schließen, dass der Rum sie doch nicht ganz kalt ließ.

Nami war noch kein bisschen betrunken, genauso wie Zorro, welcher vergnügt ein Krug nach dem anderen leerte und zwischendurch einen Schluck aus seiner Sakeflasche nahm.

An seiner rechten Schulter lehnte Sanji. Wie viele Krüge der Smutje schon gehabt hatte, wusste Zorro nicht, aber er wirkte nicht so, als würde er noch viel davon mitbekommen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Dem Schwertkämpfer war das nur recht. So hatte er den Blonden in seiner Nähe, ohne dass es irgendwie auffällig war und er irgendetwas erklären musste.

Er hob seinen Krug zum Mund und sah dann zu Nami. „Was meinst du, sollen wir sie zu Bett bringen?"

Die Navigatorin nickte. „Ja. Du machst das. Gute Nacht."

Robin erhob sich ebenfalls elegant von der Reling und drehte sich Richtung Mädchenschlafraum. „Gute Nacht, Herr Schwertkämpfer."

Die Frauen verschwanden und überließen Zorro den mittlerweile schlafenden Rest der Crew.

Der Grünhaarige grummelte. Dämliche Gewitterhexe, immer er! Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend lehnte er Sanji an die Reling und ging hinüber zu Chopper, Lysop und Ruffy. Mehr oder weniger sanft warf er sich letztere über die Schultern und nahm Chopper auf den Arm.

Als er die drei abgeladen hatte, ging er zurück an Deck, um auch Sanji in seine Hängematte zu verfrachten.

In dem Moment, in dem er den Smutje berührte, schlug dieser die Augen auf.

„Hey…", murmelte er.

Zorro grinste. „Hey, Schnitzelklopfer. Pass auf, du geht's jetzt ins Bett. Kannst du selber gehen?" „Klar!", strahlte der Angesprochene und machte Anstalten, sich an der Reling hochzuziehen. Das funktionierte allerdings nicht wirklich gut, fast sofort sank er zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position. „Huuuh…isch glaub, das geht doch nischt…", stellte er fest.

„Aber weissu… Isch dachte eigentlisch, dass man mit Allo-hoool seine Prob…Probleme vergisst. Aber… die sin' immer noch da!" Mit großen Augen starrte er Zorro an. Dieser setzte sich seufzend neben den Koch. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte Sanji vor, einfach so schlafen zu gehen. „Was denn für Probleme?", wollte er wissen.

Sanji schwankte verklärt hin und her. „Ach weissu… isch hab misch verliebt."

Zorros Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, während in seinem Herzen das vertraute Gefühl einzog, welches ihn die letzten paar Stunden in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Jetzt würde gleich Robins Name fallen, oder Namis… Er hatte zwar immer gedacht, das was der Koch da machte, sei nur Schwärmerei, aber er hatte sich wohl geirrt…

„Aha?", entgegnete er möglichst gleichgültig.

„M-hm. In den M…Marimo… Aber das darfssu ihm nich sagen, klar? Der weiß das nämlisch nischt…", kam es von Sanji genuschelt.

Zorro erstarrte. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein? Nein, er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Oder der Blonde war gar nicht betrunken und verarschte ihn gerade ganz gewaltig.

Ja, so musste es sein. Sanji war die ganze Zeit gar nicht betrunken gewesen und legte ihn nun nach Strich und Faden rein.

Aber wieso hatte er dann so bereitwillig an seiner Schulter gelehnt? Und auch der glasige Ausdruck in seinen Augen sprach dafür, dass der Rum Herr über seinen Körper war.

Zorro fühlte eine Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, ein Gefühl, das ihm völlig fremd war. Endlich hatte er die lang ersehnten Worte vernommen - wenn auch nicht ganz in der Art, die er sich vorgestellt hatte – und wusste nicht ob sie ernst gemeint waren, oder nur Teil eines grausamen Streichs.

„Ey… wieso sagsn du nix mehr?", wollte Sanji wissen und riss Zorro damit aus seinen wirren Gedanken. „Hm…", machte dieser nur. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Mal angenommen, der Koch war wirklich so blau wie es schien. Dann würde er sich am nächsten Morgen vermutlich an nichts mehr erinnern, oder? Also hieß es, jetzt oder nie! Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren? Also, außer seiner Würde, seinem Ruf und vermutlich der Freundschaft zu Sanji? Naja, außer dem eigentlich nichts.

Er setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und beugte sich vor, ganz langsam. Sanji blickte ihn nur verklärt an.

Zorro bewegte seinen Oberkörper immer noch nach vorne und es kam ihm vor, wie Stunden, bis seine Lippen endlich auf Wiederstand stießen.

Unendlich sacht legten sie sich auf Sanjis, es war mehr ein Hauch als ein Kuss.

In dem Moment explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Zorros gesamtem Körper, sein Kopf, der vorhin noch voller Gedanken gewesen war, war nun wie leergefegt.

Er fühlte, wie Sanji begann, den Kuss zu erwidern, das ermutigte ihn und er ließ seine Zunge fordernd über die Unterlippe seines Gegenübers wandern.

Dieser öffnete seinen Mund leicht. Zorros Zunge glitt hinein und begann, mit Sanjis zu spielen, erst zaghaft, dann immer gieriger, fordernder. Auch der Smutje begann, sie zu bewegen und bald kämpften beide um die Dominanz, keiner hatte vor, dem Anderen die Oberhand zu lassen.

Schließlich konnte Zorro den Kampf für sich entscheiden und unterbrach den Kuss aufgrund von Atemnot.

Er fühlte sich wie auf Drogen.

_Endlich… endlich habe ich den Koch geküsst. _

_Ich habe den Koch geküsst… _

_ICH HABE DEN KOCH GEKÜSST! _

Schlagartig war das Drogengefühl weg, ihm wurde bewusst, was gerade geschehen war.

_Verdammt!_

Stöhnend ließ er sich gegen die Reling fallen. Was war denn nun kaputt? Endlich hatte er das, was er sich schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit wünschte, doch… wie sollte es weitergehen?

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sich der Smutje am nächsten Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern… oder wäre das Pech?

Er wusste es nicht, denn ihm war klar, dass er, nun, da er Sanji geküsst hatte, nichts anderes mehr wollen würde. Er würde keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, nur noch nach dem Smutje verlangen.

Verdammt, in seiner Fantasie war immer alles so schön gewesen: Er würde Sanji seine Liebe gestehen, oder umgekehrt, und sie würden zusammen glücklich werden. Klang simpel, oder?

Doch wäre der Koch auch bereit, bei diesem Plan mitzumachen?

Genau das war es, das ihm solche Gedanken bereitete. Er würde Sanji konfrontieren müssen… früher oder später.

Zorro seufzte schwer. Ein Seitenblick bestätigte, was er aufgrund des Schnarchens eigentlich schon vermutet hatte: Sanji war eingeschlafen.

Erneut seufzte er und stand dann auf, sich den Smutje über die Schulter werfend.

Er beschloss, die ganze Nachdenkerei auf morgen zu verschieben, denn plötzlich hatte eine unendliche Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriffen, eine bleierne, schwere Müdigkeit, die ihm das Denken schwer machte und ihn fast im Stehen einschlafen ließ.

Erschöpft schleppte er sich und Sanji unter Deck und beförderte diesen in seine Hängematte, bevor er sich in seine eigene Hängematte fallen ließ und auf der Stelle einschlief.

Als Sanji am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wünschte er sich sofort, er hätte weitergeschlafen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte drin eine Explosion stattgefunden und er fühlte sich wortwörtlich zum Kotzen. Am liebsten hätte er sich in eine Ecke verzogen, um in Ruhe zu sterben. Obwohl, nein, die Ecke war zu weit weg, denn bei der kleinsten Bewegung steigerten sich die Kopfschmerzen beinahe ins Unerträgliche und er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Mageninhalt gleich nochmal begrüßen zu dürfen.

Also verwarf er den Plan mit der Ecke und beschloss, einfach hier in seiner Hängematte abzukratzen.

_Ob es den Anderen wohl auch so mies geht?_

Als eine Stunde vergangen und der Smutje nicht gestorben war, raffte er sich dann doch auf, denn natürlich konnte er nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass Ruffy noch nicht lautstark nach Essen gebrüllt hatte. Aber vermutlich quälten ihn auch einfach nur die Nachwirkungen des Rums.

Sanji setzte sich langsam auf, um seinen Magen nicht noch mehr zu reizen. In Zeitlupe quälte er sich in seinen Anzug, die Krawatte ließ er allerdings weg, sie hätte ihn nur gewürgt. Und DAS konnte er definitiv NICHT gebrauchen.

Im Schneckentempo schlurfte er die Treppe hoch an Deck. Die Gestalten, die dort auf den Planken der Flying Lamb verstreut lagen, machten keinen besseren Eindruck. Auf den zweiten Blick entpuppten sie sich als Lysop und Chopper. Beide waren wach und stöhnten um die Wette. „Chopper… du hast doch Kopfschmerztabletten…", kam es vom Schützen. „Ja… die sind im Krankenzimmer… so weit weg…" Die Stimme des kleinen Rentiers war nur ein Flüstern.

„Chopper, ich glaub, ich sterbe…", versuchte Lysop es noch einmal mit schwacher Stimme. Doch sein Freund winkte nur ab. „Dann tu das…"

Sanji setzte seinen Weg in die Kombüse fort. Auf halber Strecke begegnete er Ruffy, der ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag, aber noch schlief.

Besser für ihn, denn der Gummijunge reagierte nie so heftig auf den Alkohol wie er, Lysop und Chopper. Naja… zumindest was die Nachwirkungen betraf…

Endlich erreichte der Smutje seine Kombüse. Er stieß die Tür auf und erblickte auch den Rest der Crew. Der bestand in diesem Fall aus Nami, Robin und Zorro. Was der Säbelrassler in seiner Küche machte, war ihm schleierhaft, aber im Moment konnte und wollte er sich nicht darum kümmern.

Seine drei Nakama wirkten, im Gegensatz zu ihm, ziemlich munter.

Robin schien nicht von einem Kater gequält, das Einzige, das sie verriet, war, dass sie doppelt so viel Kaffee wie sonst trank.

Nami allerdings schien es blendend zu gehen, nicht verwunderlich, wenn man die Summen Geld betrachtete, die sie im Laufe des Abends von den Anderen gesammelt hatte, indem sie mit jedem Karten gespielt hatte, der ihr zu nahe gekommen und beschwipst genug war, zuzustimmen.

Das war so ziemlich jeder außer Zorro und Robin. Zorro, weil er nicht betrunken gewesen war und Robin, weil die Navigatorin aus Erfahrung wusste, dass sie die Schwarzhaarige nicht besiegen konnte – nicht mal wenn diese leicht angetrunken war.

Zorro war ja sowieso immun gegen jede Art von Kater, er war so munter wie es halt am Morgen für den Schwertkämpfer üblich war.

_Blöder Schwertschwinger. Bechert die ganze Zeit wie ein Blöder und wird nicht bestraft und ich? Einmal ein bisschen Spaß und gleich so 'n Kater. Dämlicher Marimo. Auch wenn er ja eigentlich nichts dafür kann… Egal. Trotzdem dämlicher Marimo._

Doch als er den Grünhaarigen genauer betrachtete, wirkte dieser irgendwie nervös. _Der Marimo und nervös? Was geht denn da ab?_

Nachdem er ein schwaches 'Guten Morgen' gemurmelt hatte, begann er, immer noch leicht irritiert, das Frühstück für seine Nakama vorzubereiten.

Nach dem Essen begann Sanji wie immer das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Ihm war zwar immer noch etwas übel und die Kopfschmerzen waren nach wie vor da, aber immerhin nicht mehr so schlimm. Irgendwie hatte er aber das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Seltsam eigentlich, da sich normalerweise immer alle gleich verdrückten, wenn es ums Abwaschen ging. Also konnte es eigentlich nur eine der Ladys sein, die wussten nämlich, dass er sie nie zum Helfen verdonnern würde.

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich um und war entsprechend überrascht, stattdessen den grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer zu sehen.

Nun wurde Sanji langsam misstrauisch. Es war zwar keine Seltenheit, dass Zorro ihm in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete, aber das war meist dann der Fall, wenn es kein schmutziges Geschirr gab. Doch was ihn eigentlich stutzig machte, war die Nervosität des Grünhaarigen. Dieser schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Nachdenklich mit dem Deckel seiner Sakeflasche spielend, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass der Smutje in seiner Arbeit innegehalten hatte und ihn nun beobachtete.

Nach einer Weile hielt Sanji es nicht mehr aus. „Ey Marimo! Was bist du eigentlich so nervös? Du machst mich noch ganz hibbelig!"

Doch Zorro grummelte nur.

_Hmpf. War ja klar dass man von dem Kaktus auf Beinen keine klare Antwort kriegt. _Schnaubend wollte sich Sanji wieder dem Geschirr zuwenden, als er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. _Aha, will er also doch reden? _

Er drehte sich um und blickte in Zorros nervöses Gesicht. Der Schwertkämpfer schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Kochlöffel… kannst du dich an irgendwas von gestern Abend erinnern?"

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Alles ist verschwommen und unklar."

Zorros Reaktion darauf überraschte ihn. Erleichterung war in den grünen Augen zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig… Enttäuschung?

_Hä? Was'n jetzt los?_

In Sanjis Gesicht stand pure Verwirrung. Zorro hingegen kämpfte verbissen mit sich selbst.

Waren die Worte des Kochs letzten Abend die Wahrheit? Oder war es nur der Alkohol, der aus dem Blonden sprach?

Andererseits… wie ging dieses Sprichwort nochmal? 'Kinder und Betrunkene sagen die Wahrheit'? Einfach zu fragen 'bist du in mich verliebt' – wie eingebildet und dämlich klang das denn? Nein, so konnte er es nicht angehen.

Die einzige, halbwegs vernünftige Lösung wäre, ihn einfach zu küssen.

Doch wenn der Koch es nicht ernst gemeint hatte, dann hätte er seine Würde, seinen Stolz und sehr wahrscheinlich ihre Freundschaft auf dem Gewissen.

_Also fassen wir zusammen. Ich liebe den Koch. Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich auch. Aber da war er sturzbesoffen. Ich könnte ihn jetzt küssen, um die Wahrheit herauszukriegen. Dann gäbe es eine fifty-fifty-Chance. Happy End oder kein Happy End. _

_Fazit: Verdammte Scheißsituation!_

Völlig überfordert mit der Situation begann der Grünhaarige beinahe, zu hyperventilieren, als ihn Sanjis verwirrtes Gesicht daran erinnerte, dass dieser immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartete.

Zorro seufzte. „Koch… ich… ach, verdammt! Das wär so viel einfacher, wenn du dich an gestern erinnern könntest!"

„Marimo! Verdammt nochmal, sprich endlich Klartext oder verschwinde aus meiner Küche, kapiert? Ich hab grad echt keinen Nerv für dein Rumgestammel, denn mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würden tausend Ruffys da drin 'ne beschissene Party feiern! Also benimm dich wie ein Erwachsener und sag mir endlich was du willst!", fuhr Sanji ihn an.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, spürte er Zorros Lippen auf seinen.

Zorros Herz klopfte wie wild. Was würde Sanji tun? Würde er ihn fortstoßen? Dann wäre es endgültig vorbei mit ihrer Freundschaft.

Auf einmal spürte er eine feine Bewegung an seinem Mund und dem Schwertkämpfer fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen: Der Blonde erwiderte den Kuss!

Wie am Abend zuvor verschmolz Sanjis Mund mit Zorros. Und wie am Abend zuvor explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Zorro, noch viel gewaltiger als das Erste, denn diesmal konnte er sicher sein, dass es Sanjis freier Wille war und kein Alkohol seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Langsam lösten sich die beiden Piraten voneinander und blickten sich in die Augen, Zorro glücklich, Sanji ebenfalls glücklich, doch genauso irritiert.

„Marimo… was war gestern Abend?", verlangte Sanji zu wissen.

Er und Zorro saßen am Tisch, er mit einem Glas Wein, Zorro mit seiner Sakeflasche. Nach dem Kuss hatten sie sich noch einen Augenblick angesehen, bevor Sanji endlich wissen wollte, was es mit dem Ganzen auf sich hatte.

Zorro begann zu erzählen: „Du warst total blau. Irgendwann hat Nami mir befohlen, dich und die anderen Chaoten ins Bett zu bringen. Ich hab zuerst Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper verstaut und als ich wieder an Deck kam, um dich zu holen, hast du mir deine Liebe gestanden. Ich sollte mir aber nichts davon verraten." Bei dem Gedanken grinste Zorro leicht, während sich Sanjis Gesicht nach und nach in eine überreife Tomate verwandelte.

„Dann hab ich dich geküsst und du mich auch. Dann bist du eingepennt und ich war völlig verwirrt, denn ich wusste ja nicht, ob du mich wirklich auch liebst", schloss der Schwertkämpfer, seine Gesichtsfarbe war auch nicht mehr weit von einem satten Dunkelrot entfernt.

„Ach so war das. Das hättest du mir aber auch früher sagen können, dass du mich liebst", entgegnete Sanji nachdenklich.

„Hä?!" Der entgeisterte Gesichtsausdruck Zorros war so genial, dass der Koch zu lachen begann, sein Lachen steigerte sich immer weiter bis er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Zorro schaute ihm nur ungläubig zu.

„Ach Marimo. Ich bin schon lang in dich verknallt. Hättest also nichts zu verlieren gehabt", grinste Sanji, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Na jetzt hör mal! Wieso musste denn unbedingt ich den ersten Schritt machen? Du…", weiter kam Zorro mit seiner Empörung nicht, der Smutje hatte ihm mit einem stürmischen Kuss das Wort abgeschnitten.

Als der Blonde ihn wieder freigab, grummelte er zwar immer noch, jetzt jedoch deutlich besänftigt. „Glaub bloß nicht, du kannst mich jetzt immer so zum Schweigen bringen, Kochlöffelchen! Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dir zeige, dass ich stärker bin als du, funktioniert das nicht mehr!"

Sanjis sichtbares Auge funkelte. „Du und stärker als ich, Schwertschwinger? Wovon träumst du nachts?"

Der Grünhaarige grinste. „Von dir natürlich. Und klar bin ich stärker als du. Willst du eine Demonstration, Gemüseschnippler?"

„Komm nur her wenn du dich traust, Spinatschädel!"

„Mit Vergnügen, Löffelschwinger!"

„Kaktusbirne!"

„Kartoffelschäler!"

„Werden sie sich je ändern?", fragte Nami seufzend. Robin hatte sie über den Sachverhalt aufgeklärt und mittels ihrer Teufelskräfte einen Teil des Gesprächs mitgehört. Die Archäologin lächelte nur. „Das bezweifle ich, Frau Navigatorin. Aber es wäre doch ganz schön langweilig, wenn es anders wäre, nicht wahr?"

Nami drehte sich ergeben auf den Bauch und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen. „Ja… ich denke, da hast du Recht.

So, das war mein kleiner Oneshot, vielleicht lade ich hier noch mehr hoch. Aber wie auch immer, mehr von meinen Storys findet ihr auf meinem - Account: .de/u/schnarchnase

Lg Flauschy


End file.
